


Just KISS

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (speedrun), Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: An askbox fic originally sent to whentheoceanmetsky.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Just KISS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/18/2014.

Pitch’s chest heaves against the ropes of dreamsand binding him as he glares into Sandy’s eyes, only a few inches from his own. It’s a familiar, frustrating scene, and Jack’s tired of it ending in violence, though it probably will no matter what. And yet—“Just KISS” he yells. Pitch and Sandy whip their heads toward him: Pitch looks affronted; Sandy just raises his eyebrows and deliberately catches the eyes of Jack and the other Guardians. 

Once Sandy knows he has their attention, his face relaxes and he slowly, deliberately winks. He turns back to Pitch and, with one exquisitely soft hand on the long hollow of Pitch’s cheek, gently turns him to face him. He licks his lips, and Pitch mimics him at once. When their mouths meet, it’s no cheeky acquiescence to Jack’s request, but a delectably thorough overture to—well, it’s fairly obvious. It’s also fairly obvious when Pitch stops being surprised and starts enjoying the situation.

That’s when the ropes of dreamsand dissolve and Sandy almost falls away from Pitch—but only almost. Pitch’s free hands gesture for no nightmaresand, but instead reach up to cup Sandy’s cheeks, the dull shine of his long gray fingers a perfect contrast against the glittering pale-gold petal-soft skin there. They don’t stay like that, though. Soon enough, Sandy’s hands are stroking up and down Pitch’s neck, his legs wrapped around Pitch’s waist for stability.

For his part, Pitch moves one arm to wrap around Sandy’s body, while the other hand he tangles almost viciously in Sandy’s hair, making the spikes fall out into curls. “Should we…go?” Bunny asks when they fall to the ground. Sandy stops kissing Pitch’s mouth to start sucking at his neck and Pitch moans shamelessly. “Probably,” Tooth admits, though none of them make a move to go, even as Pitch starts pulling away Sandy’s pajamas in ragged handfuls of sand.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #you enabler
> 
> mildmanneredcutekid reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> ….#stop making me ship this #you butt


End file.
